1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for data processing, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus with a communicating function, capable of data communication through a communication channel simultaneously with data processing.
2. Related Background Art
Personal computers have been widely employed as an example of the data processing apparatus for various data processing such as calculations. Also there have recently been realized personal computers provided with a communicating function for communication of various data for example through a communication channel, in addition to the ordinary data processing function.
Such conventional personal computers with a communicating function can simultaneously execute the data communication by the communicating function and the data processing by the processing function, and, if the current throughput of data processing becomes difficult to secure due to the execution of data communication, the throughput of data processing is lowered in order to give priority to the communicating function.
Consequently, when the throughput of the data processing function is lowered, for example, by a data receiving operation to the memory by the communicating function while the user utilizes the data processing function for an urgent job, the user becomes annoyed by such loss of throughput, and the job by such data processing function is not completed within the anticipated time.
Also jobs utilizing the data processing function naturally include urgent ones and non-urgent ones, but it has not been possible to arbitrarily select the throughput of such data processing function.
Furthermore, if a process utilizing the data processing function integrally includes, for example, data storage to the memory, there has inevitably been encountered a loss in performance of the communicating function.